Sorted Houses
by Acebear2
Summary: what happens when our favorite ships take the Pottermore test Tabby, Mcgiva and Ellick
1. Chapter 1

Sorted Houses  
Don't own anything but this work of fiction

It was a cold case day and everyone was bored So Tim suggested since everyone was Bored that they take the Pottermore test to see what Hogwarts house they would be in. everyone was down for doing it because well they were just really that bored Ellie went first and got Ravenclaw while Ziva Got Slytherin next was Nick who got Hufflepuff and so did Tim while Tony got Slytherin and Abby was Hufflepuff as well.

Nick after a few moments finally asked what the hell a Hufflepuff is. Ellie looked at Nick and Giggled saying well why don't you look it up. He then got up from his desk and walked over to her looking it up as he walked over to her. He then said Really women does this sound like me showing her what a Hufflepuff was. She looked at his phone and said no but it was just a silly quiz she then stood up and pulled him close and kissed him. She then took his hand and lead him to the bathroom and locked the door.

Ziva looked over at Tim before finally getting up and taking his hand and leading him off to the stairwell where she kissed him before asking him what her being sorted into Slytherin meant for them he then said more than you know before picking her up and leaning her against the wall and kissing her deeply and taking their shirts off.

Tony walked into her lab and over to her she was on her computer he then wrapped his arms around her and taking in her gun powder perfume. She then leaned against him relaxing before kissing her neck a little and saying she is the cutest little puffball that he has ever seen. She then turned around and looked at him before saying really. He then said really before kissing her deep. She kissed him back even deeper before they parted for air. After their breathing was back she asked him what house he got Slytherin. She then looked in his eyes and said wow there's something about hearing he was sorted into Slytherin that was really getting her hot. He then pulled her close and said oh is my little puffball soaked as he slides his hand under her skirt. He then moved her pigtail out of the way and started kissing her neck before picking her up and walking them over to the evidence table and setting her on it.

A/n stopping this chapter here thinking about making it like it like Rule 12 but I'm not sure let me know what you think thanks for reading and please review/p 

yours always

acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Sorted Houses Chapter 2

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

The Next Day

Nick's Apartment

Ellie walked into the kitchen where Nick was cooking them breakfast before work. She smiled at him as she sat down at the table. He smiled as he turned and saw she was sitting at the table before turning back and getting their plates. He asked her how she slept as he set the plates on the table before going and getting their coffees and walking back other to her. She looked at the food and said everything looks amazing babe and she slept fine she then asked him how he slept. He gave her a sweet kiss before saying he slept great and sitting down and having breakfast.

Ziva's Apartment

Ziva had just gotten out of the shower when she heard a knock at her down so she put her robe on and went to answer it. She smiled seeing it was him she quickly pulled him in and shutting the door before pulling him close and kissing him deeply. He kissed her deeper as she took her robe off he then picked her up and carried her off to her bedroom. Once they were in her bedroom her laid her on the bed looking at her beauty for a moment before getting undressed and getting on top of her and kissing her deep.

Tony's Apartment

Abby was laying in his bed reading a story called Our Hill Of Stars while waiting for Tony to get back with her first Caff pow of many.

Our Hill Of Stars

I was in the middle of my senior year and where our story starts. I was standing at my locking getting my books when she came walking through the door she was so beautiful. She walked up to me and asked how to find room 403 because she was new and lost as she looked down at her class schedule again. I then said I am actually in that class and that we could walk together. She then said really You're a lifesaver I didn't want to be late for my first class on my first day. I then shut my locked and said come on it's this way as we started to walk I said I'm Jacob... Jacob Anderson, she then said nice to meet you, Jacob, I'm Ellie Golden. We then stopped outside a classroom and I said well Ellie Golden welcome to April Peak high school are you ready for your first English class as I turned and held out my hand toward the door. She then surprised me by taking my hand that was in the air and said come on let's go in as we walking into class hand and hand I thought for sure my heart was going to beat out if my chest. I think I might be in love but how could this be we've only just met.

The day went by so fast and I couldn't get Ellie out of my mind maybe I should ask her to come with me to my favorite place for a picnic this weekend. My favorite place is on top of a hill with one tree and at night you can see the stars for miles and miles it's so beautiful and it is as beautiful as Ellie. As I laid down in bed I fell asleep with a smile on my face excited about asking her in the morning.

I woke up to the sound of a knock at my door and my mom saying come downstairs breakfast is ready so I got up and got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. Once I was in the kitchen I grabbed an apple then kissed my mom on the cheek and said thanks for breakfast mom but I'm running late she then said oh OK sweetie before giving me a hug and kissing me on the head. I then told her goodbye and that I will see her after school then went to my car feeling like today was going to be a great day.

After getting to school I went and waited for Ellie by her locker since I already had the book we were readying for the class in my hand. I wasn't there long when Ellie came in walking over to me as excited to see me as I was to see her. I couldn't contain my excitement I just blurted it out asking her if she wanted to have a picnic with me at a place I hold dear to my heart. It didn't take her even a moment before saying yes with excitement. She then asked me if I was ready to go to class before taking my hand. I smiled at her and said yes we then walked to class.

I gave the picnic basket one last look before going and grabbing a blanket out of the hall closet finally ready to go pick Ellie up at her house. After a ten minute drive and a little bit of a walk, we finally made to the hill. Once we got to the top I laid out the blanket under the tree the day seemed to go by so fast it was like we had known each other forever. Soon it went from dusk to dark as the stars came out and lit up the sky. It was a sight that only her eyes could match and they did as I looked over at her before pulling her close as we watched the stars I leaned in and kissed her before saying we should probably get you home. We didn't want the night to end but it had to it was the best night of our lives. The next day I called her but she never answered then at school I waited for her by her locked but she never came. So many questions were running through my mind. Where could she be? What had happen? As the principal came on the pa system and asked for a moment of prayer as their thoughts went to her family that she had passed in the night from an unforeseen heart problem. I couldn't believe what I was hearing I then ran out of the school and to my car. I then drove to our hill and after getting to the top I sat down and cried uncontrollably and I remember thinking that one day, one night was not enough and now even as I sit today on our hill I think about the beautiful stars I saw in her eyes that night.

The End

Abby was whipping the tears out of her eyes when he came in with her caff pow and he looked at her and asked her what was wrong she then looked at him and said oh just this story I just finished reading he then walked over to her and kissed her head before saying I'm guessing the ending was sad. She then set the book down before getting up and saying very as she took her caff pow from him and took a sip and set it down. Then pulling him close and kissing him deeply before looking at the clock and saying we have time for a shower if you're up for it. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her off to the bathroom without saying a word.

A/N stopping this chapter here let me know what you think where should we take this should our couple have kids or should Gibbs be sorted into a house and if so what house or both and as always please review and thanks for reading

yours always

acebear


End file.
